Indiscrétions
by Diaboliqua
Summary: Depuis plusieurs jours, John enfile rencard sur rencard et toujours avec la même femme...au grand dam de Sherlock qui en pince secrètement pour son cher bloggeur. Tout se précipite lorsque notre détective décide de prendre les choses en mains...mais tout ne se passe pas comme il l'aurait voulu...Venez lire...OS JohnLock...


**Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**Oui, oui, je sais, j'avais dit que je posterais mon quatrième OS dimanche dernier, mais il n'avait absolument pas la tête que je voulais...**

**Bref ! Maintenant, après maintes relectures, je vous le montre enfin. **

**Je tiens encore et toujours à remercier très chaleureusement toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire et de commenter mes précédents OS sur Sherlock BBC. Je vous embrasse sur les deux joues ! Sans vous, je n'aurais pas une telle envie d'écrire. **

**J'espère de tout cœur que cet OS vous plaira autant, sinon plus, que les autres ! **

**Je vous en souhaite une excellente lecture et vous retrouve en bas pour une "importante déclaration". **

**Diabo**

**P.S.: pour les lecteurs qui s'interrogent encore, je précise que tous les passages en _italique_ dans mes OS sont les pensées des personnages.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : l'univers de Sherlock Holmes ne m'appartient pas et je ne tire aucun profit de mes écris. **

* * *

Indiscrétions

L'unique détective consultant au monde se tenait debout dans la cuisine-laboratoire du 221B Baker Street, regardant alternativement deux tubes à essais posés sur la table et contenant des liquides à l'origine plus que douteuse. Sherlock était en train d'étudier l'état de décomposition du sang lorsque celui-ci était mis en contact avec…_Non, vous n'avez pas envie de le savoir. _Bon. Très bien. Le brun ouvrit l'un des deux tubes, préleva quelques gouttes du liquide rougeâtre à l'aide d'une pipette et les déposa sur une plaquette qu'il glissa – _enfin_ – sous le microscope. Sherlock observa les résultats de longues minutes. Trois jours qu'il les attendait avec une impatience grandissante. _Il me faut du papier et un crayon_.

- John, appela-t-il sans lever le regard du microscope à peine certain de la présence du blond dans l'appartement.

- Déplace ta main droite de cinq centimètres sur la gauche et tu trouveras ce que tu allais me demander, répondit le médecin depuis le salon.

Le cadet obéit et sa main entra en contact avec un bloc note et un crayon posé dessus. Etonné, le brun en oublia ses précieux résultats et se redressa pour poser le regard sur John. Celui-ci lui tournait le dos, installé à la table du salon, tapant avec aisance et rapidité sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable.

- Aurais-tu appris à lire dans mes pensées, John ?, demanda le détective, intrigué.

- Non, Sherlock, ce n'est que l'habitude de vivre avec toi, rien de plus. Et puis, être dans ta tête serait une vraie tragédie, tu ne crois pas ?, répliqua le médecin sur un ton amusé.

- Tu te moque de moi John, constata le brun en s'approchant de son ami.

- Brillante déduction Sherlock, comme toujours !

Le détective put retenir à temps le soupir d'agacement qui s'apprêtait à passer ses lèvres. En revanche, il ne se priva pas pour faire la grimace. John était un peu trop taquin avec lui ces derniers temps et ne se privait pas de le tourner en ridicule et ce, même en public. _Ce que c'est agaçant ! _Préférant ne pas relever la réplique du médecin pour éviter de s'enfoncer encore plus, Sherlock se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de celui-ci pour lire ses écrits.

- « Le Pouce de l'Ingénieur », John !, s'écria-t-il en se penchant un peu plus. Ne me dis pas que c'est le titre !

- Très bien, je ne te le dis pas !

- Et je n'ai jamais dit que je trouvais risible et stupide la manière dont il avait perdu son doigt !, poursuivit le brun en montrant un paragraphe du doigt.

- Tu ne l'as pas dit, confirma l'aîné en tournant la tête vers son ami penché vers lui, mais tu l'as pensé.

- Comment peux-tu savoir ça ?, interrogea Sherlock encore une fois surpris par John.

- Cela fait plus d'un an que nous vivons ensemble et que je te suis sur presque toutes tes enquêtes. J'ai donc eu pas mal d'occasions pour t'observer et j'ai fini par comprendre comment tu fonctionnes, voilà tout.

Sherlock se redressa et tourna le dos à son colocataire pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir le petit sourire qui était en train de naître sur ses lèvres. Le médecin venait de dire qu'il passait du temps à l'observer. _Comment dois-je le prendre ? Comme un signe d'intérêt plus qu'amical pour moi ou comme une simple expérience pour mieux retranscrire dans ses écrits mon comportement lors des enquêtes ? _C'était là une excellente question bien qu'il semblait plus probable que la réponse penche vers la seconde possibilité.

En effet, le médecin enchainait rencard sur rencard depuis plusieurs jours et toujours avec la même femme semblait-il. _Elle doit être vraiment…_Intéressante ? Sympathique ? Séduisante ? _Un mélange des trois surement…aux yeux de John. Pff…ennuyant tout ça ! _Surtout que ses sorties à répétitions n'étaient pas pour plaire au brun. _Oh ! Ça va, hein ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche ! Comme si cela ne m'était pas déjà assez pénible de le voir dans les bras de la première idiote venue !_

Effectivement, pour ceux et celles qui s'interrogeaient, cela faisait plusieurs mois que l'intérêt de Sherlock pour son ami avait…changé. Le détective s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments « ambigus » pour le blond lorsque ce dernier, après une folle course poursuite dans les rues de Londres, s'était pris un coup de couteau à sa place de la part du criminel en fuite. La lame avait manqué de très peu l'artère fémorale. Mais, sur le coup et la quantité, tout de même assez impressionnante, de sang, le brun avait été à deux doigts de fondre en larmes, la peur de perdre son ami l'ayant submergé.

Cette histoire avait poussé le cadet à faire une mise au point et à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et sentiments. Il avait dû s'avouer qu'il avait toujours été attiré par son colocataire et ce, dès leur rencontre.

_Je me demande toujours ce qui m'a pris de lui faire un clin d'œil alors que l'on ne s'était parlé qu'une poignée de secondes. _Le détective avait alors trouvé la parade idéale : se prétendre marié à son travail. _J'ai été un profond imbécile sur le coup, non ? _Même Anderson aurait pu trouver moins radical, ça s'était certain. _Je ne lèverais pas l'insulte…à peine voilée qui plus est !_

- Du thé, Sherlock ?, proposa John en se levant et en se postant devant lui.

Pas de réaction. Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent.

- Sherlock ? Tu es dans ton Palais Mental ou tu n'as tout simplement pas envie de me répondre ?

Toujours pas de réaction de la part de son ami. John passa la main devant les yeux pourtant bien ouverts du logicien et…rien. Le médecin soupira et se résigna. Sherlock était aux abonnés absents. Encore. _Qu'il m'énerve quand il fait ça ! _L'aîné alla préparer suffisamment de thé pour eux deux, s'en servit une tasse et en posa une sur la table basse pour le brun au cas où celui-ci referait surface avant qu'il ne refroidisse. John se réinstalla devant son ordinateur et reprit ses écrits là où il les avait laissés. Pourtant, il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à son ami, espérant une quelconque réaction de sa part dans les minutes qui suivraient. _A quoi est-ce que tu peux bien encore pensé avec tant de conviction, Sherlock ? _

Toujours plongé dans une intense réflexion, Sherlock prit la décision qu'il était préférable de taire ses sentiments. _Sauf si j'ai la preuve qu'il existe réciprocité. _L'amitié et la complicité qu'il partageait avec John étaient beaucoup trop importantes à ses yeux. Le cadet ne voulait pas tout ruiner. _Je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre si John décidait de me quitter. _Pourtant, c'est ce qui allait arriver tôt ou tard. _Inutile de me le rappeler ! Je sais qu'un jour il se trouvera une gentille petite femme, qu'il se mariera et aura assez d'enfants pour constituer une équipe de foot ! _Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Oh, ça va, hein ! Je…_un instant ! John ne vient-il pas de me demander quelque chose ? _

- Excuse-moi John, tu disais ?, dit-il en posant le regard sur le blond toujours occupé à taper son article relatant leur dernière affaire.

- Ah, Sherlock ! Tu émerge enfin !, s'exclama John en se tournant vers lui le sourire aux lèvres.

- Désolé, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, murmura le brun avec un petit sourire gêné.

- C'est ce que j'avais remarqué, en effet ! Je t'avais proposé du thé. Tu en trouveras une tasse sur la table basse. S'il est froid, tu n'auras qu'à le réchauffer au micro-ondes…s'il n'est pas occupé par une de tes…expériences, ajouta le médecin avec une grimace avant de se reconcentrer sur son travail.

Sherlock prit la tasse de thé et s'installa dans le canapé pour le déguster. _Mmm…ce thé. Je n'ai jamais rien bu d'aussi bon. _Le brun resta de longues minutes à observer John taper, effacer et retaper certaines phrases, relire et réécrire certains passages de son article. Il veillait toujours à retranscrire le plus fidèlement leurs enquêtes et, le brun ne l'avouerait jamais mais, il adorait le lire et avoir son point de vue sur leurs aventures. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le médecin n'éteigne son ordinateur et ne se lève, Sherlock le suivant du regard.

- Tu as fini ?, demanda-t-il en reposant sa tasse vide sur la table.

- Depuis quand cela t'intéresse ?, s'étonna John. Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas mes articles.

- John, tu sais bien que tout ce que tu fais ou te concerne m'intéresse, répliqua le détective comme si cela coulait de source.

Gêné, une nouvelle fois, Sherlock baissa le regard et ne remarqua pas l'expression de surprise sur le visage du blond. C'était l'une des rares fois que le cadet lui disait quelque chose d'aussi gentil et qui semblait vraiment sincère. _Cela mérite d'être marqué d'une croix dans le calendrier…_

- Je n'ai pas encore fini, répondit-il, j'aimerais le relire une dernière fois avant de le poster sur mon blog.

John jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et sortit de la pièce montant dans sa chambre laissant Sherlock seul avec lui-même une fois de plus_._ Le brun poussa un profond soupir._ Encore partit se préparer pour un rencard, je suppose._ Il attrapa la pile de journaux posée sur la table basse afin de les parcourir pour la troisième fois de la journée afin de voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose d'intéressant pour lui. Il en était à la moitié du second journal lorsque John redescendit vêtu d'un costume noir et d'une chemise bleue ciel dont les deux premiers boutons étaient ouverts laissant entrevoir un peu de peau. _Nom de Dieu ! Comment peut-il être aussi séduisant ? _Le détective posa discrètement le journal qu'il lisait sur ses cuisses afin de cacher l'effet que son colocataire lui faisait.

- Tu sors ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton aussi neutre qu'il le put espérant que la déception n'était pas perceptible dans sa voix.

- Oui, en effet !, répondit John en glissant son portable dans la poche de sa veste.

- Cela fait trois !

- Trois quoi ?, s'exclama le blond en levant son regard noisette sur lui.

- Trois rencards en cinq jours, s'écria Sherlock sur le ton de l'évidence. On dirait qu'elle te plaît, _celle-là. _

John remarqua le ton glacial que le brun employa pour dire « celle-là », mais ne releva pas. Il ne voulait pas se disputer une nouvelle fois avec son ami au sujet de ses copines.

- Oui, c'est le cas ! Elle est…différente des autres. Bon, je serais joignable en cas de besoin, ajouta-t-il avant de prendre son manteau et de l'enfiler. Bonne soirée !

Le médecin s'éclipsa, la porte claquant derrière lui. Sherlock devait se trouver une occupation rapidement s'il ne voulait pas se mettre à harceler son colocataire de texto et mettre par terre son rendez-vous galant. _C'est très tentant, mais déjà fait. Vingt-cinq texto envoyé le soir du premier rencard. Pas de résultat concluant. Cette femme se montre plus coriace que les autres ! _Son regard bleuté se posa sur son étui à violon. Il n'avait qu'à passer les prochaines heures à jouer et composer. La musique arrivait parfois à ralentir ses pensées.

Sherlock se leva, attrapa son étui et s'empara de l'instrument. Se postant devant la fenêtre, il se mit à jouer mélodies tristes sur mélodies tristes, celles-ci reflétant parfaitement son état d'esprit actuel, complétement enfermé dans sa bulle. Il n'entendit même pas Mrs Hudson lui déposer un plateau remplit de scones et petits cakes qu'elle avait préparé tout spécialement pour eux. Sherlock joua des heures entières sans s'arrêter ne remarquant même pas qu'entre-temps le soleil s'était couché, mais aussi…levé. _Et John qui n'est toujours pas rentré._ Cette triste constatation lui fit perdre sa concentration et il y eu plusieurs fausses notes.

- J'ai déjà entendu mieux !

Sherlock sursauta manquant d'en lâcher violon et archet et se retourna précipitamment. John se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa-t-il en pénétrant dans le salon. Je pensais que tu m'avais entendu arriver.

- Non, je…je…Il est tard ! Enfin, plutôt tôt, tu…

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres en une mince ligne réprobatrice. _Depuis quand je ne sais plus articuler deux mots sans bafouiller ?_ John le regardait étrangement comme s'il hésitait à poser ou non une question. Le médecin opta finalement pour un haussement d'épaules et retira sa veste qu'il lança sur le canapé.

- Tu as passé la nuit à jouer ?, demanda-t-il en s'approchant de Sherlock ne se tenant plus qu'à une longueur de bras.

Le détective cru percevoir une légère lueur d'inquiétude dans le son de la voix de son ami, mais surement devait-il se tromper. _S'il se souciait de moi, il ne sortirait pas avec cette greluche. _Était-il utile de préciser que le cadet n'avait jamais vu la nouvelle petite amie de John ? _Je ne connais même pas son prénom ! Et non, ce n'est pas utile ! Tout le monde sait bien que John a très mauvais goût en matière de femmes ! _C'était donc ces jeunes femmes qui avaient bon goût en matière d'hommes, donc. _Exactement ! Elles sont toutes là à lui tourner autour telles des chiennes en chaleur, c'est…_Dégoûtant ? Affligeant ? _... déprimant, plutôt. _

- Oui, je crois bien, répondit-il à John avant de déposer l'instrument contre le mur et de se diriger vers la table basse où était posé le plateau de scones et cakes que Mrs Hudson avait apporté.

Le brun s'en prit un de chaque et y mordit à pleines dents. Avoir joué toutes ces longues heures lui avait donné faim. Cela n'était pas chose courante, loin de là. _Vous m'avez déjà regardé ? Je suis aussi mince et plat qu'une planche à repasser. Non, n'y pensez même pas ! Je vous interdis de vous l'imaginer ! _

- Cela t'arrive de dormir la nuit ?, soupira le médecin en se passant une main sur le visage attirant sur lui l'attention de son ami.

- Tu connais mon avis sur le sujet : dormir est une perte de temps, John !, lui rappela le brun sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Et moi, je te rappelle que dormir est vital pour le corps ET pour l'esprit ! Ton cerveau fonctionnerait sans doute mieux s'il avait l'occasion de se reposer.

- Pff…ennuyeux, répliqua Sherlock avec un haussement d'épaules pour appuyer ses dires.

- Peut-être que tu ne trouverais pas ça ennuyeux si tu avais quelqu'un pour partager ton lit, murmura John sur un ton si bas que le cadet n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

- Serait-ce une proposition ?, demanda-t-il cachant parfaitement l'espoir qui venait de naître en lui.

- Désolé, mais je crois que tu n'es pas seul sur ce coup !, lui répondit le blond avec un petit sourire contrit.

_Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginais Sherlock ? Qu'il allait te dire : oh, mais bien sûr, je n'attends que ça, partager ton lit ? _Quand même un peu, non ? _Oui, je l'ai espéré. Mais juste un tout…tout petit peu. _Plutôt beaucoup, oui. _Oh, ça va ! Arrête un peu de…attend une seconde, n'a-t-il pas dit que je n'étais pas le seul sur le coup ? _Si, si, en effet. _C'est encore cette stupide femme avec qui il sort. _C'était bien plus que « sortir » boire un verre, maintenant. _Comment ça ? _Il suffisait d'observer et de déduire.

En bon détective qu'il était, Sherlock constata donc la chemise chiffonnée de son ami sur laquelle il y avait une trace de rouge à lèvres, les deux marques de griffures à son cou et l'odeur d'un parfum de femme qui flottait tout autour de lui. Sans compter le fait qu'il ne donnait pas l'air de quelqu'un qui avait passé une nuit à ne rien faire d'autre que dormir. _Oh non ! Non ! Non ! Ne me dis pas qu'ils ont…qu'il a…avec…elle ? _C'était plus que probable.

- Ni matelas gonflable ni sofa avec celle-ci, n'est-ce pas ?, se contenta de constater le cadet avec un pincement au cœur.

- Non, en effet !, répondit le blond en prenant un petit cake avant de s'installer sur le canapé.

_En fait, c'était un canapé-lit particulièrement inconfortable, mais ça, tu n'as pas à le savoir. _John se retint de se masser la nuque, très douloureuse après cette nuit d'inconfort. Mais bon, ce petit désagrément valait bien la vision d'un Sherlock arborant une mine d'enterrement. _Et dire qu'il se croit discret ! _

- Ca à l'air…sérieux, murmura le détective aussi raide qu'un balai.

- Je crois…oui.

- Tu…l'aimes ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas Sherlock.

- Oh. D'accord.

_C'est une conversation particulièrement…ridicule._ Les deux hommes restèrent emmurés dans un long et pesant silence. John sentait sur lui le regard du cadet, mais ne leva pas les yeux. Il était sûr de virer rouge pivoine s'il le faisait.

John entendit plus qu'il ne vit le brun effectuer quelques pas dans la pièce, son poids – bien que pas très conséquent – faisant grincer les planches du parquet sous la moquette. Le son d'une nouvelle mélodie emplit à nouveau l'espace. _Encore une mélodie triste ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à la fin ? _Le médecin leva le regard sur son ami qui était à sa place habituelle, face à la fenêtre. Quelques rides étaient apparues sur son front et aux coins de ses yeux, signe d'une profonde concentration sur les notes jouées. _Il déteste quand une fausse note passe…_

La mélodie dura de longues…_très longues_…minutes…le tout dans une tristesse…_à en pleurer._ Certaines notes atteignaient de tels aigus que John avait envie de grincer des dents. Le blond serrait l'accoudoir du canapé à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Il mourait d'envie de faire avaler son violon au détective…mais valait mieux s'en abstenir ou sinon l'instrument _et_ Sherlock allaient valser par la fenêtre. _Je dois faire les choses avec plus de…tact. _

- Bon sang, Sherlock !, explosa John faisant sursauter à nouveau le cadet qui tourna vers lui un regard outré. Est-ce que tu pourrais jouer quelque chose qui ne donne pas envie de se coller une balle dans la tête ?

Ah oui, avec tact. _Quoi ? J'ai été direct. _Ah ça, oui ! Seulement, pour le tact, on repassera. Et à son visage, Sherlock n'en pensait pas moins. Néanmoins, un sourire carnassier naquit sur ses lèvres. _C'est mauvais signe. Très mauvais signe même. _Mais il l'avait cherché, non ? _Si c'est pour dire de tels commentaires, il vaut mieux te taire !_ Mille pardons. Bon, il était clair que le brun avait une idée derrière la tête. Et pas des moindres.

- C'est soit ça, soit un Cluedo, répliqua-t-il en se délectant du regard noir voire haineux que le blond lui lança à la seule mention de ce jeu.

- Un…Cluedo, répéta John sur un ton frôlant l'hystérie.

- Oui, un Cluedo, confirma Sherlock arborant une mine espiègle, ou bien…

Il leva sa main droite qui tenait l'archet et s'apprêta à le déposer sur les cordes du violon quand John bondit presque du canapé, les mains tendues devant lui.

- Non !, s'écria-t-il. C'est bon ! Va pour le Cluedo.

- Ah !, s'exclama le brun visiblement heureux de la tournure des évènements.

Le détective avait presque envie de sauter de joie. Déposant son violon sans grande délicatesse dans son étui, il s'en alla chercher le jeu l'air si guilleret que John ne put retenir un sourire. Sherlock avait parfois des réactions si enfantines qu'il était difficile de lui en tenir rigueur. _Il est vraiment adorable quand il veut. _Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes étaient installés à la table de la cuisine – que le brun avait expressément dégagée de ses expériences – le jeu installé entre eux et le plateau rempli de cake et de scones de Mrs Hudson juste à côté.

John avait caché trois cartes dans la pochette prévue à cet effet et distribué les autres entre eux. Armés de leurs feuillets et de leurs crayons, ils prirent soin de cocher les pièces, armes et invités dont ils avaient les cartes. Enfin, à vrai dire, seul le blond le fit vu que le détective estimait qu'il avait assez bonne mémoire pour tout retenir…sans rien noter.

Le médecin était déjà certain que cette partie allait tourner au carnage étant donné que Sherlock réfutaient les règles estimant qu'elles avaient…_quoi déjà ? Ah oui, tort ! C'est un mauvais perdant, oui ! _Néanmoins, à la grande surprise du blond, les premières minutes de jeu se passèrent bien, sans énervement de la part de son colocataire.

- Mmm…Serait-ce Mrs White dans la cuisine avec…la corde ?, proposa le brun, les sourcils froncés.

Alors que John vérifiait s'il n'avait pas l'un de ces trois éléments dans ses cartes, Sherlock s'attaqua au plat de Mrs Hudson. Le cadet en était à son troisième petit cake quand le médecin lui montra la carte avec la corde.

- Coi !, s'écria Sherlock, la bouche presque pleine. Ce n'…pas…a…cote ?

Traduction pour ceux qui ne parlaient pas le Sherlockien : Quoi, ce n'est pas la corde ?

- Non ! Et c'est l'évidence même, rétorqua John. Même toi tu ne peux pas rater ça !

- Evidence ! Evidence ! Pour qui ?, s'étrangla le cadet en lui faisant les gros yeux.

- Pas pour toi visiblement, rigola le blond. Dis-moi, tu es sûr d'aller bien ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Oh, pour rien. C'est juste que cela doit être la troisième fois que tu proposes la corde comme arme du crime et que je te la montre. On dirait que cela n'a pas encore fait tilt dans ton cerveau.

- Tu te moques de moi, s'écria Sherlock l'air inquiet à l'idée que son cerveau ait pu avoir bugé.

- Pas du tout, répondit John avec aplomb.

- Et moi, je te dis que tu mens !, clama le brun en tapant du plat de la main sur la table. Je me souviens de toutes les combinaisons jouées ! Tu as commencé par dire que c'était le Colonel Mustard avec le chandelier dans le salon et je t'ai montré le salon. J'ai ensuite dit Miss Scarlett dans la serre avec le revolver. Tu avais le revolver. Après, tu as parlé du Révérend Green dans la bibliothèque avec la clé anglaise, mais j'ai cette dernière.

John sourit laissant son ami à son monologue retraçant chaque minute de la partie, montrant les pièces du doigt, déplaçant les objets pour illustrer ses propos, remontrant certaines cartes. Une tendresse plus que visible avait pris place sur son visage, mais Sherlock, trop occupé à retracer les faits comme s'il s'agissait d'une enquête ne la vit pas.

- Tu vois ?, finit-il par dire. Je n'ai jamais parlé de la corde avant ce tour.

- Bravo, Sherlock, encore une fois, tu es impressionnant, souffla John avant de jeter les dés conscient du regard du détective sur lui.

Il adorait quand John saluait son esprit de réflexion et de déduction. Et cette fois ne fit pas exception à la règle même si quelque chose dans l'attitude de son colocataire l'intriguait. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de trois secondes pour mettre la main sur ce que c'était.

- Tu l'as fait exprès, avoue !, murmura le brun en se penchant par-dessus la table, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Le médecin releva la tête son nez frôlant presque celui de son ami tant ils étaient proches. Etrangement, aucun des deux ne pensa à s'éloigner ne fusse que de quelques centimètres pour rétablir une distance plus convenable entre eux. Non, cette proximité leur plaisait à tous les deux. _Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. _Sherlock se renfrogna à cette pensée, mais fit son possible pour ne rien laisser transparaître. Peine perdue.

La petite lueur d'amusement qui était apparue dans son regard quelques minutes plutôt avait disparu, ce que John ne manqua pas de voir. _Et il dit de moi que je suis un livre ouvert. _Le blond retint un sourire amusé et se recula.

- Oui, j'avoue ! A dire vrai, j'ai dû oublier de cocher l'une ou l'autre carte que tu m'avais montré et maintenant, c'est chose faite. Merci Sherlock.

Le logicien se rassit brusquement, encore plus livide qu'à l'habitude, la bouche légèrement ouverte, les yeux quelques peu écarquillés.

- Tu m'as…manipulé…

- Je n'aurais pas utilisé ce terme, mais oui, c'est ce que j'ai fait, en quelque sorte, confirma le blond avec un sourire ironique.

John avait été bien plus malin et subtile que lui sur ce coup. Sherlock devait bien l'admettre. Son colocataire n'était décidément pas quelqu'un de banal. _Qui a osé dire que John était banal ?_ Mais, personne. _Ah. Bien. Parce qu'il est loin de l'être ! D'ailleurs, ses réactions ne sont jamais celles que j'attends. Il m'étonne toujours et je ne m'ennuie jamais avec lui. _On ne peut pas en dire autant de tout le monde. _Comment ça ? Est-ce que John s'ennuie avec moi ? C'est ça !_ Pas du tout, sinon il y a bien longtemps qu'il aurait fait ses valises. _Ce sera pour bientôt, malheureusement. _Il était vrai qu'un jour où l'autre, il trouverait bien une femme qui lui passerait la corde au cou. _La corde au cou ! L'idiote avec qui il sort va essayer de le pendre ? _Heu, non. Non. Ce n'était qu'une expression pour parler mariage. _Ah bon ! Ennuyeux. _

- C'était…astucieux, finit par dire le détective au bout d'une longue minute de silence et de…cogitation.

- Oh ! Euh…oui, merci, balbutia John, très étonné par le compliment de Sherlock.

La partie reprit. Mais pas très longtemps. Il ne fallut pas plus de deux autres tours pour que John ne pose une colle à Sherlock.

- C'est Miss Scarlett dans la bibliothèque avec le chandelier, clama-t-il presqu'à cent pourcent sûr de lui.

Sherlock, visiblement décontenancé, s'empara de ses cartes qu'il tourna l'une après l'autre, ses sourcils se fronçant un peu plus à chaque seconde. A contrario, le sourire de John se faisait plus lumineux.

Par mesure de sécurité, il vérifia ses propres cartes. _Non, je n'ai rien. Et lui non plus. Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer quel sentiment de puissance et de supériorité on ressent lorsque l'on bat Sherlock…peu importe le domaine. _Oh, si on se l'imaginait très bien. Au bout de quatre vérifications de ses cartes, le brun consentit enfin à relever le regard sur son complice.

- Je n'ai…rien, chuchota-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'un terrible secret.

- Excuse-moi ?, s'exclama John en posant la main sur son oreille. Je n'ai pas bien entendu.

- J'ai dit : je n'ai RIEN !, s'indigna Sherlock en hurlant presque le dernier mot.

Cela ne ternit pas l'enthousiasme de l'aîné, loin de là. Il s'empara de la petite pochette contenant les trois fameuses cartes à découvrir et l'ouvrit. Discrètement, il vérifia son annonce avant de déposer les trois cartes face visible au centre du plateau de jeu.

- Je crois que j'ai gagné, dit-il en ne lâchant pas le cadet des yeux.

_C'est là que cela devient intéressant…ou pénible, selon le point de vue. _John se prépara mentalement au flux de paroles qui allait suivre. Sherlock fixait intensément les trois cartes comme si elles l'avaient personnellement offensé. Sa main droite se crispa sur ses cartes. _Trois…deux…un…_

- Les règles de ce jeu sont complètement et définitivement stupides, John !, s'écria le détective en se levant de sa chaise si brusquement que celle-ci bascula et tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il est aberrant de penser que c'est Miss Scarlett qui est l'assassin. C'est une étoile du cinéma, la cible de toutes les revues à potins. Elle est belle et riche et on ne voit qu'elle partout. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'en vouloir à cet insipide Docteur Lenoir. Elle est manipulatrice et charmeuse, certes, mais cela n'en fait pas une criminelle…

John décrocha à partir de cet instant. Était-il utile de préciser qu'il y avait une brève description de la personnalité de chaque assassin potentiel dans le manuel des règles du jeu ? Et que Sherlock s'en servait pour expliquer sa vaseuse théorie ? _Théorie selon laquelle le Docteur Lenoir est son propre…assassin. Oui, je sais. Absurde. _

- Dis-moi alors Sherlock, s'exclama soudainement le médecin interrompant ainsi la longue tirade de son ami. Comment le Docteur Lenoir a fait son coup ? Il a trébuché par inadvertance sur le chandelier qui se trouvait là ?

- Bien sûr que non, John ! Ne dis pas de sottises, répliqua le brun sur le ton qu'il utilisait pour traiter Anderson d'abruti…_comment déjà ? Ah oui…_congénital. Il s'est tout simplement…

- Non, tais-toi !, s'écria le blond en levant les mains à hauteur de son visage comme pour repousser les propos délirants de son ami. Je ne veux rien savoir.

- Mais…

- J'ai dit non, Sherlock, le coupa à nouveau John, la mine autoritaire. Et à ta place, je n'ajouterais pas un mot de plus si tu ne veux pas que ce jeu finisse à la décharge publique.

Le brun n'ajouta rien, mais darda sur John un regard bleuté des plus intenses. Puis, sans crier gare, il se mit à ranger à toute vitesse le jeu dans sa boîte sans quitter son colocataire du regard comme s'il allait le lui voler. _Un vrai gosse, j'vous dis. _Le médecin décida de le laisser à sa folie passagère et se dirigea vers la salle de bain dont il verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, le cadet entendit le bruit de l'eau coulant dans la baignoire.

Sherlock regarda l'heure sur l'horloge murale de la cuisine : 13h00. Ils avaient sauté le repas de midi. Habituellement, les jours où John ne travaillait pas, il leur préparait quelques sandwichs et le forçait toujours à en manger au moins un. Par principe, le brun ronchonnait un peu avant de se mettre à manger de bon appétit. _Hors enquête, bien sûr ! Ces jours-là, je ne mange rien ! _Aujourd'hui, pas de rituel. _Il sort encore. _

Le détective eut alors une idée de…génie. Il se précipita dans sa chambre dont il prit soin de fermer la porte à double tour. Il se déshabilla précipitamment envoyant ses vêtements valser à travers la chambre. Une fois en boxer, le brun se dirigea vers son armoire. _Déguisement, il me faut un déguisement. _Agent de circulation ?_ Non, trop voyant._ Vieil SDF ? _Mon manteau troué est au lavage…faudrait d'ailleurs que John se décide à faire une lessive. _Livreur ? _Bonne idée, mais un livreur sans colis, ça fait…louche. _Détective consultant ? _Me déguiser en moi ! Oh, mais quelle originalité !_ Vraiment ? Merci. _De quoi me faire remarquer par John a dix kilomètres à la ronde ! Si c'est pour me faire des suggestions plus stupides les unes que les autres, fais silence ! _Désolée.

Fouillant son armoire de fond en comble, le cadet trouva enfin LE déguisement idéal. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sherlock admira son chef d'œuvre dans le miroir. Le détective avait troqué sa chemise et son costume pour un vieux jeans légèrement usé par endroit qui lui tombait sur les hanches, une paire de baskets blanches, un t-shirt noir trop large pour lui.

Le tout accompagné d'une veste en cuir noir et d'une casquette enfoncée sur son crâne, le rabat créant une ombre sur son visage le masquant partiellement. Sherlock avait peine lui-même à se reconnaître. Il ne s'habillait jamais ainsi. _Et je me comprends ! Je. Ne. Ressemble. A. Rien._ Les vêtements ne lui étaient pas agréables, le jeans le grattait quelque peu. Pourtant, cette tenue lui donnait un air de mauvais garçon. _Je ne suis pas un bad boy ! Sexy, oui. Bad boy, surement pas !_ Sexy ? Oh, le modeste.

Sherlock s'assit sur le bord de son lit, attendant patiemment – pour une fois – que John lui annonce sa sortie imminente. L'eau de la douche ne coulait plus depuis un bon moment…_ne pas penser à John nu sous la douche…ne pas penser à John nu sous la douche…ou vêtu d'une simple serviette lui cinglant la taille, des gouttes d'eau sur sa peau bronzée…_navrée d'interrompre ses pensées peu…catholiques, mais n'était-ce pas là une très mauvaise technique pour ne pas penser à l'objet de ses…désirs ? _Ok, j'avoue : Sherlock 0 – narratrice 1._ Merci.

Du bruit provenant de l'étage tira Sherlock hors de ses pensées. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant que le blond ne lui crie à travers la porte de sa chambre…

- Sherlock ? Tu dors ?

_Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ?_

- Dormir !, s'exclama le détective. Sois un peu sérieux John !

- Que fais-tu de si important pour avoir verrouillé la porte alors ?, lui demanda son ami.

_Aïe ! Mauvaise question ! Hum… répondre « je m'apprête à te suivre incognito dans les rues de Londres pour voir à quoi ressemble l'idiote avec qui tu sors » ne me semble pas très…approprié. _Sauf s'il désirait par-dessus tout provoquer la colère…_plutôt la fureur…_, bon d'accord, la fureur de son colocataire.

- Je suis en train de modifier le classement de mes chaussettes, répondit-il avant de se gifler mentalement. _Je n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux ? Ahhh !_

- Tu modifie le…classement de tes chaussettes, répéta John sans doute perplexe. Ce n'est plus par matières ?

- Hum…non ! Les classer par couleurs me semble plus…logique !

- Logique. Ah bon !

- Oui, ah bon !, répéta le brun qui commençait à être exaspéré par cette conversation des plus ridicules.

- Heu, Sherlock, je ne veux pas me mêler de ton organisation de chaussettes, mais je me sens obligé de te rappeler que tu ne portes _que_ des chaussettes noires.

Le visage de Sherlock se décomposa en une fraction de seconde et il jeta un regard désespéré au tiroir de la commode qui contenait les fameuses chaussettes dont il était question depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Tu en es sûr ?, demanda-t-il – très stupidement – à son ami.

- Certain étant donné que c'est moi qui fait les lessives vu que Monsieur le Détective estime que son temps est trop précieux pour être utilisé à faire ce genre de, je cite, « besogne des gens communs ».

- Ah.

- Oui, ah. Bon, tu m'excuseras mais, même si cette conversation sur tes…c_haussettes_ est des plus intéressantes, il faut que j'y aille. Nous rediscuterons de ton état mental plus tard.

Sherlock acquiesça les dires de son ami d'un signe de tête pas vraiment conscient que John ne possédait pas encore la capacité de voir à travers les murs._ Il lit bien dans mes pensées ! _Non, pas vraiment, non. Les pas du médecin s'éloignèrent. Moins d'une minute après, la porte d'entrée claqua. Le logicien se précipita alors hors de sa chambre, dévala les escaliers et déboula dans la rue. Il balaya celle-ci du regard, repérant John marchant d'un bon pas une vingtaine de mètres plus loin.

Sherlock le suivit à grandes enjambées prenant néanmoins garde à conserver une distance raisonnable entre eux. Il ne fallait pas que l'aîné se sente suivi. John tourna à droite sur Marylebone Road. Le détective fit de même. Les deux hommes marchèrent sur plusieurs centaines de pieds avant que Sherlock ne repère une jeune femme brune qui se tenait devant le Landmark London Hotel au coin de Great Central Street. Elle faisait signe à quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un semblait être John si le brun s'en referait au petit signe de la main qu'il fit.

En quelques enjambées, le médecin l'avait rejointe. Elle lui sauta presque dans les bras, un sourire lumineux sur le visage. Sherlock était encore trop loin pour mieux la distinguer. Aussi, il décida de s'approcher un peu plus. Elle était assez mince et élancée dans un long manteau beige sous lequel elle portait une robe noire. _Le tout, parfaitement coupé._ Petite. Plus petite que John malgré les escarpins à talons noirs qu'elle portait.

_De couteux escarpins. La demoiselle a donc les moyens. Beaucoup de moyens._ Elle n'avait pas de sac à mains. _Elle doit donc habiter ou loger dans le coin. Sans doute a-t-elle une chambre au Landmark. Hôtel quatre étoiles, très chic. _La jeune femme…_trente-cinq – quarante ans pas plus…_s'écarta légèrement de John l'embrassant aux coins des lèvres, les mains sur les épaules du blond. Outre le fait que le détective vit rouge suite au baiser, il remarqua un détail capital. _Une alliance. Femme mariée. Mari riche et régulièrement absent. Elle est donc délaissée et cherche à rencontrer des hommes seuls. Dans des chambres d'hôtels luxueuses. _

John et l'inconnue se décidèrent à bouger. Ils s'éloignaient de l'hôtel main dans la main en grande conversation. Le brun les suivit. Ils continuèrent un long moment sur Marylebone Road. Un si long moment que le détective se demanda où ils pouvaient bien aller. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de le savoir. Trop concentré sur sa tâche, il ne remarqua pas la jeune femme qui courait en sens inverse, le bras levé, quémandant un taxi et qui ne regardait pas où elle allait. Le choc fut rapide, brutal et…malvenu.

Sherlock atterri durement sur le sol, la jeune femme allongée sur lui l'ayant suivi dans sa chute.

- Oh mon Dieu !, s'écria-t-elle en se relevant aussi rapidement que possible. Je suis désolée, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

Elle tendit une main que Sherlock ignora superbement. Le brun se releva, époussetant ses vêtements comme il l'aurait fait avec son costume trois pièces sans même accorder un regard à son agresseur. _Oui, agresseur parce qu'il s'agit bien d'une agression ! Comment peut-on être aussi distrait et empoté ? _

- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ?, lui demanda-t-elle visiblement inquiète.

- Je vais parfaitement bien, je vous remercie, dit-il sur son ton le plus sec.

A vrai dire, sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle était entrée en contact avec le trottoir assez brutalement. Il avait vu des étoiles sous le choc. S'il le lui disait, il était parti pour se faire entraîner de force à l'hôpital et ça, c'était hors de question. _Cela m'empêcherait de suivre John et l'autre idiote ! Tiens, mais où sont-ils passés ces deux-là ? _Le cadet jeta des coups d'œil à tous les coins de la rue. Aucune trace d'eux. _Et merde !_ Il jeta un regard noir à la femme qui l'avait bousculée et s'apprêta à tourner les talons.

- A cause de vous, j'ai perdu mon ami de vue !, s'exclama-t-il le regard noir.

- Ah parce que vous suivez vos amis dans les rues en mode incognito ?, répliqua-t-elle étonnée. Ce sont de drôles de manières que vous avez là.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Non, mais de quoi je me mêle ! Apprenez d'abord à marcher droit avant de donner des leçons de morale aux autres !, aboya-t-il avec une grimace de dégoût.

- Je…je suis…désolée, balbutia la jeune femme en baissant les yeux. Je ne voulais pas me…

- Oh, fermez-là !, coupa-t-il la faisant sursauter. Gardez vos excuses pour qui cela intéresse. Sur ce, bonne journée !

Sherlock tourna les talons et repartit rageusement vers Baker Street. Il ne vit pas la jeune femme relever le regard et le suivre des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne devienne plus qu'un petit point au loin. Elle sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et appuya sur l'une des touches d'appel.

- Oui, c'est moi. Oui, il n'y a vu que du feu. Je crois qu'il rentre chez lui. Oui. D'accord, j'arrive dans cinq minutes. Au fait, tu peux dire à John que son coloc est l'homme le plus désagréable que j'ai jamais rencontré. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour le supporter ! Non, je n'exagère pas. Deux minutes avec lui et tu as envie de te pendre !

Sherlock claqua rageusement la porte d'entrée avant de s'y adosser le souffle court. Il était furieux d'avoir perdu John et sa copine. Il aurait aimé les suivre jusqu'à leur lieu de rendez-vous habituel et…_et quoi, justement ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait ? Débarqué dans le resto, la chambre d'hôtel ou la garçonnière et déclaré que John est à moi et à personne d'autre ? Pff…C'était stupide. Vraiment stupide. _Le brun soupira de mécontentement. Ses sentiments pour le médecin lui faisaient faire n'importe quoi. La porte menant aux parties privatives de Mrs Hudson s'ouvrit, la vieille dame apparaissant sur le seuil.

- Sherlock, mon garçon, C'est vous ?, s'exclama-t-elle peu habituée à le voir habillé de la sorte.

- Oui, Mrs Hudson, c'est bien moi. Je sais, je suis ridicule…

- Mais non, mais non. Est-ce que vous allez bien ?, lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Oui, je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout va bien, dit-il d'une voix qui se brisa sur le dernier mot.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous donnez, lui fit-elle remarquer en s'approchant. Vous êtes tout pâle, ajouta-t-elle en lui retirant la casquette qu'il portait sur la tête. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien…, murmura le détective, le regard baissé sur ses chaussures, gêné. Je vous assure que tout va bien.

- Non, ça ne va pas bien et vous mentez très mal. Allez, venez !, dit-elle en l'entrainant chez elle. Un bon café vous fera du bien. Et vous allez tout me raconter. C'est à cause de John, n'est-ce pas ? Il vous fait de la peine en sortant avec toutes ces jeunes femmes.

- Qui vous a dit que cela concerne John ?, lui demanda-t-il en s'installant à la table de la cuisine.

- Oh, je vous en prie, on ne me la fait pas à moi ! Je vous connais comme si vous étiez mes enfants. Je vois bien ce qu'il se passe entre vous.

- Il ne se passe rien entre nous, s'écria le brun la voix hachée. Il est vraiment amoureux cette fois, Mrs Hudson. Tôt ou tard, il me quittera pour cette femme.

Sherlock leva un regard légèrement humide vers elle. La logeuse porta la main à sa poitrine, bouleversée. Le cadet ne se montrait jamais faible et ce, devant personne. Elle alla s'asseoir à ses côtés et entoura ses épaules d'un bras l'attirant contre elle. Il se laissa faire, serrant entre ses doigts le tissu de sa robe.

- Mon pauvre garçon, vous êtes vraiment mordu de cet homme, murmura-t-elle en lui caressant affectueusement les cheveux comme une mère le ferait. Et il est temps qu'il se rende compte que lui aussi, il l'est de vous…

John marchait d'un bon pas en direction de Baker Street. Elisa avait peut-être raison. Ils y étaient allés un peu fort. Et la culpabilité lui serrait le ventre. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Enfin, pas vraiment. Le médecin avait tout fait pour attirer l'attention de son colocataire sur lui. Pas une attention amicale. Non, l'amitié n'était plus suffisante. Seulement, cela n'avait pas marché. Sherlock était imperméable aux sentiments et ne devait même pas savoir ce que le mot « drague » devait signifier.

Pourtant, John avait tout tenté. Tout.

Il avait arrêté de sortir avec de jeunes femmes allant même jusqu'à décliner les invitations en présence du détective lorsqu'il se faisait aborder. Il s'était montré encore plus attentionné et plus « coulant » envers Sherlock.

Le médecin trouvait toujours une bonne raison pour multiplier les contacts physiques avec son ami. _J'ai arrêté de mettre mes pulls qu'il déteste tant, de lui hurler après en découvrant des lambeaux de peaux séchés étendus sur le fil pour les linges, de le rappeler à l'ordre chaque fois qu'il se montrait grossier envers Anderson ou Donovan, de reprendre les personnes sous-entendant que nous sommes en couple. _Le blond était même allé jusqu'à se balader en serviette de bain ou en caleçon à la sortie de la douche prétextant oublier ses vêtements. Tout ce qu'il recevait de Sherlock était un « tu vas attraper froid, tomber malade et il faudra encore que je m'occupe de toi ». _Encore. _

Le médecin soupira. Il valait mieux laisser tomber et que tout redevienne comme avant. Il n'avait pas le courage d'avouer ses sentiments au détective. John avait trop peur de perdre son amitié et qu'il ne fasse plus partie de sa vie. Et si cela venait à arriver, le blond ne s'en remettrait jamais. Sherlock était devenu toute sa vie. _Et cela va encore bien plus loin que ça…_

Alors qu'il tournait à l'angle de Baker Street, une voiture noire aux vitres teintées vint rouler à sa hauteur. Une voiture du gouvernement. John se retint de lever les yeux au ciel quand la vitre passager arrière s'abaissa.

- Bien le bonjour Mycroft, s'exclama John sans pour autant s'arrêter.

- Montez.

Le médecin tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, l'un de ses sourcils haussé en signe d'étonnement. _Et puis quoi encore ? _

- Ne m'obligez pas à me répéter Docteur Watson, reprit le Gouvernement. J'ai à vous parler…de Sherlock.

Cela fit mouche. John fit le tour du véhicule et y grimpa à l'arrière aux côtés de Mycroft. Les deux hommes n'échangèrent pas leur habituelle poignée de mains pour se saluer. Il y avait de la tension dans l'air. Le médecin se sentit de suite mal à l'aise sous le regard presqu'accusateur du frère de son ami. _Etrange. On dirait qu'il a quelque chose à me reprocher alors qu'à l'habitude, il est en rogne contre Sherlock. Pas bon. Pas bon du tout même. _

Le silence commençait à se faire pesant. Aucuns des deux hommes ne semblaient décider à engager la conversation. Surtout quand elle concernait Sherlock sujet très délicat à aborder. Le blond décida de se réfugier dans la contemplation du paysage anglais. Ils avaient quittés le quartier ce qui alarma John.

- Vous avez l'intention de me tuer et d'enterrer mon corps en dehors de la ville ?, demanda-t-il à Mycroft en tournant la tête vers lui.

- Bien que l'idée soit…intéressante, non Docteur Watson, vous tuer n'est pas une option. Je ne crois pas que Sherlock apprécierait.

John retint un ricanement moqueur. _Oui, il n'apprécierait absolument pas. _

- Et si vous me disiez ce qu'il se passe avec votre frère que je puisse rentrer chez moi, s'exclama-t-il agacé.

- Bon. Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot : Sherlock ne va pas bien.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils, septique. Depuis quand Mycroft savait-il mieux que lui comment le détective allait ? C'était lui qui le supportait sept jours sur sept et presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, pas Monsieur le Gouvernement Britannique.

- Je suis médecin, cru bon de rappeler John de plus en plus exaspérer que l'aîné des Holmes lui fasse ainsi perdre son temps. Si Sherlock n'allait pas bien, je le saurais.

- Ce n'est pas dans le sens « malade » que j'entends la chose, John.

- Dans quel sens, alors ?

- Dans le sens « cœur brisé, chagrin d'amour » et toutes autres choses s'en rapprochant.

Ce fut autour de Mycroft de retenir un ricanement moqueur. L'air surpris qu'affichait le docteur était des plus délectables. Ses sourcils étaient tellement haussés qu'ils auraient presque pu être confondus avec ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu par les dires de l'aîné Holmes.

- Attendez une seconde. Vous êtes sûr que l'on parle bien du même Sherlock Holmes ? Celui qui s'autoproclame « sociopathe de haut-niveau » ?

- Celui-là même !, confirma Mycroft. Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il n'existe qu'un seul Sherlock Holmes dont nous pourrions discuter.

_Oui, effectivement. Sherlock à lui seul était déjà une tornade, alors deux…où irait le monde ? _Ainsi donc, son colocataire aurait une…peine de cœur ? Cela semblait difficile à croire…_mais pas impossible. _

_Après tout, il m'a prouvé plus d'une fois qu'il y avait bien un cœur capable de sentiments derrière toute cette froideur. _Le souvenir d'un Sherlock se jetant sur lui pour lui arracher un manteau bourré d'explosifs remonta à la surface. Oui, le détective tenait au moins à une personne en ce bas monde : lui…s_ans vouloir faire mon égocentrique._

- Je crains de ne pas comprendre dans ce cas, dit-il.

- Tout me semble pourtant clair, répliqua Mycroft d'un ton cinglant. Sherlock est, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, amoureux.

- Bien, mais qu'ai-je avoir là-dedans ? Je ne dirige pas encore une agence matrimoniale !

La tentative d'humour tomba aussi platement qu'elle fut dite. John avait tenté de conserver une voix égale, sans grand succès. Savoir son colocataire amoureux n'était pas la meilleure nouvelle de l'année. _Et encore, le mot est faible ! _

- Et cela est fort heureux ! Il n'y aurait plus de mariages dans ce pays si tout le monde était aussi aveugle que vous deux, ricana l'homme d'Etat.

_Mycroft 1 – John 0. Paf, dans les dents !_

- Aussi aveugle que…, commença à répéter John sur un ton interrogateur lorsque la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Attendez, vous sous-entendez que Sherlock serait…amoureux de…moi ?

- Je ne sous-entends rien John, j'affirme, ce qui est bien différent. Et ne faites pas cet air choqué et surpris. Vous êtes parfaitement conscient des sentiments de mon frère envers vous.

- Alors, vous me connaissez mieux que je ne me connais moi-même Mycroft car je ne savais rien. Absolument rien. Et cela me semble totalement farfelu.

- Farfelu ?, répéta l'aîné des Holmes, un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation.

- Si Sherlock était amo…enfin, s'il avait des sentiments pour moi, je pense que je l'aurais remarqué.

- Vous êtes encore plus aveugle que je ne le pensais tous les deux, soupira l'homme d'Etat. Vous êtes désespérants, ajouta-t-il en sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche pour y faire quelques manipulations et le lui tendre.

John le prit en main, perplexe, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'écran. C'était une vidéo de l'une des caméras planquées dans leur appartement. Ou plutôt dans la chambre de Sherlock. Le médecin fronça les sourcils. _Mycroft et sa manie de nous surveiller ! Je déteste ça ! _Le détective apparut à l'écran attirant à nouveau l'attention de John. La vidéo dura en tout et pour tout près de dix minutes. Elle montrait en détails, sons compris, le brun se déguiser en _délinquant ?_, leur fameuse conversation sur les chaussettes, le départ de John, Sherlock le suivant dans les rues et se faisant bousculer par une jeune femme avec laquelle il ne fut pas très…poli avant de retourner à Baker Street.

Il y eut un blanc, puis d'autres images. John voyait son colocataire dans les bras de leur logeuse et d'après ce qu'il entendait, le détective pleurait.

- Mon pauvre garçon, vous êtes vraiment mordu de cet homme, murmurait Mrs Hudson en caressant les cheveux de Sherlock. Et il serait temps qu'il se rende compte que lui aussi, il l'est de vous…

- Non…ce n'est pas moi qu'il aime, mais…mais cette…maudite femme, murmurait Sherlock avec des trémolos dans la voix. Il ne m'aimera…jamais comme…ça…

- Allons, allons, je suis sûre que vous vous trompez. Il suffit de voir la manière avec laquelle il vous regarde pour comprendre qu'il ressent bien plus que de l'amitié entre vous.

- John a…passé la nuit avec…elle…hier…

- Oh ! Je…je suis désolée, je pensais vraiment qu'il..., s'exclamait Mrs Hudson confuse.

Sherlock releva la tête juste assez pour regarder sa logeuse et pour permettre à John de le voir. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Il finira par partir et m'…m'oublier. Je n'aurais plus qu'à…qu'à me jeter du haut de Saint Bart.

- Sherlock !, s'écriait la logeuse. Ne dites pas des choses pareilles !

- Assez !, murmura John en tendant l'appareil à Mycroft. Je crois en avoir assez vu et entendu.

- Bien. Je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous dire que je suis très en colère contre vous John. Avoir fait croire à mon frère que vous aviez une nouvelle petite amie particulièrement charmante était idiot.

- Je sais. Je voulais juste…je…non, je…en fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, balbutia le médecin.

- Moi, je sais. Vous vouliez attirer l'attention de mon frère sur vous alors que vous l'aviez déjà. Seulement, vous étiez bien trop aveugle pour le voir. Votre petite comédie aura au moins permit de rendre Sherlock jaloux à tel point qu'il en est venu à vous suivre.

- Je l'avais vu, confia John. Votre frère n'est pas une personne des plus discrètes.

- Autant vous dire que je désapprouve totalement l'intervention de vos deux amies d'enfance dans cette mascarade, continua Mycroft comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Surtout que l'une d'elles a littéralement plaqué Sherlock au sol pour qu'il ne puisse plus vous suivre. Astucieux, mais stupide.

- Navré. Il est vrai qu'Elisa n'y est pas allée de mains mortes. Désolé.

- Je me moque bien de vos excuses ! Vous avez plutôt intérêt à aller tout arranger avec mon frère parce que je ne paye pas cher de votre peau s'il lui prend l'idée de sauter un jour du toit de Saint Bart à cause de vous.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, John se retrouvait devant la porte du 221B Baker Street, la gorge serrée et la peur au ventre. Sherlock allait le tuer ou Mycroft s'il ne le faisait pas. Prenant une grande inspiration, le médecin poussa la porte. A peine celle-ci eut-elle claqué que Mrs Hudson se précipitait hors de ses appartements. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. _C'est repartit pour un tour !_

- J'ai deux mots à vous dire jeune homme !, gronda-t-elle en se postant devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

- Laissez-moi deviner, c'est au sujet de Sherlock.

- Evidemment ! De qui voudriez-vous que je vous parle ? Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait à ce garçon, mais vous avez intérêt à tout arranger et vite. Il était dans un état ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça ! Et à cause de vous ! Je pensais que vous seriez la dernière personne à lui faire du mal, mais je me trompais.

- Je vous ne prie Mrs Hudson, je…

- Je n'ai pas fini, le coupa-t-elle. Vous mériteriez que je vous donne deux gifles ! Si vous lui faites encore du mal ou le faites encore pleurer pour quelque raison que ce soit, je vous étripe.

_Deux menaces de mort le même jour, cela fait un peu beaucoup ! Merci bien !_

- Mrs Hudson, je suis vraiment désolé…Mon intention n'était pas de le blesser ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, se défendit John tout penaud. Il est la personne la plus importante de ma vie, croyez-moi. Je me sens…honteux. Vraiment.

- Bah, vous avez fait l'idiot ! Cela arrive à tout le monde. Allez le retrouver. Il est sur le toit, dit-elle un peu plus calme. Vous pouvez y accéder par l'escalier qui est dans l'arrière-cour.

- Merci Mrs Hudson !, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de déguerpir à toutes jambes.

- Ah, ces garçons, ils sont incorrigibles, murmura leur logeuse avec une tendresse évidente.

John gravit les marches de l'escalier métallique deux à deux. L'idée de Sherlock sur un toit après qu'il ait menacé de se jeter de l'un d'eux ne lui plaisait pas. Il fallait le faire descendre et vite. _Sauf s'il me pousse dans le vide avant ce qui est…fort probable. _Le médecin vint à bout des nombreuses marches et enjamba le petit muret de briques. Sherlock se tenait à l'autre bout du toit, lui tournant le dos, le regard fixé sur l'horizon. _Bon sang, il est vraiment ridicule dans cet accoutrement !_ En d'autres circonstances, John aurait certainement trouvé cette vue de Londres sous un début de coucher de soleil absolument magnifique mais, pour l'heure, seul Sherlock comptait. Celui-ci, bien que l'ayant surement entendu gravir l'escalier, ne se tourna pas vers lui.

Aussi, l'aîné s'approcha d'un pas lent. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ni que faire. Il ne savait même pas si son ami était fâché après lui ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Le blond s'arrêta à un mètre du détective. Du coin de l'œil, celui-ci pouvait voir John se triturer les mains, stressé et inquiet. _Ca y est ! Il vient m'annoncer qu'il veut vivre avec cette femme…_Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Sherlock s'approcha un peu plus du rebord du toit d'un pas ou deux. Il ne ferait pas ça devant John. _Ce serait trop…cruel. _Il attendrait qu'il reparte.

- Tu es amoureux, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Sherlock, la voix assurée, brisant ainsi le silence entre eux.

- Oui, je crois.

Le logicien sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement pour la millième fois en quelques jours. Sauf que cette fois, le fait de savoir qu'il allait perdre John pour de bon rendait la chose encore plus difficile. Il tenta de conserver une respiration lente. _Je ne dois rien laisser transparaître. _Il fut soulager d'avoir pensé à aller se rafraichir le visage pour effacer toutes traces de larmes avant de monter sur le toit. _John ne doit pas le savoir. Jamais. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait pour dernière image de moi celle d'un homme faible et brisé…par les sentiments. Trop cliché pour un prétendu sociopathe. _

- Tu vas partir ?, demanda-t-il soulagé d'arriver à conserver un ton froid et détaché.

- Pourquoi ?

Sherlock se retint de pousser un soupir d'agacement. John ne lui répondait que par monosyllabe et il avait horreur de ça. _Pourquoi ? Il me demande pourquoi ! C'est d'une évidence, non ? _

- Eh bien, pour vivre avec…

- Hélène, lui apprit le médecin.

- …avec _Hélène_ donc, quand elle aura divorcé, non ? Tu l'épouseras, lui feras des gosses et ta vie redeviendra aussi ennuyeuse qu'elle l'était avant que l'on ne se rencontre.

- Sherlock, il faut que tu…

- Non, le coupa le brun. Tu te m'éprends. Je n'essaye pas de te faire culpabiliser ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. J'essaie juste de te dire que…que tu…hem…tu vas me…me manquer.

Le cadet ferma ses mains en deux poings rageurs. Une boule douloureuse lui enserrait la gorge et les larmes menaçaient à nouveau de déborder de ses yeux bleus. _Je dois tenir…ne fusse que quelques minutes de plus. _Prenant une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, il reprit.

- Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, tu ne partirais pas. Jamais. Tu es mon ami John, mon seul ami et je…je me suis habitué à t'avoir auprès de moi.

- Personne n'a jamais dit que je ne serais plus auprès de toi Sherlock, répondit John d'une voix douce en s'approchant de quelques pas. Tout comme il n'a jamais été question que je te quitte de quelque manière que ce soit.

Le détective se retourna brusquement vers le blond, surpris. Aurait-il mal compris ? _Non, impossible ! Il m'a dit que c'était sérieux avec cette Hélène !_

Sherlock, le souffle coupé, regarda John continuer à s'approcher doucement de lui, les mains légèrement levées comme s'il essayait d'apprivoiser un animal sauvage. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Le cœur du médecin se serra à la vue des larmes que son ami tentait de contenir. Il ne put s'empêcher de trouver que ces petites perles d'eau salée rendaient encore plus magnifique le bleu si particulier des yeux de Sherlock. _Ce n'est pas le moment de faire dans la poésie, John !_

- Je ne comprends pas, souffla le cadet. Tu m'as dit que tu te sentais bien avec elle, qu'elle était…différente des autres. Et tu viens de me dire que tu es…amoureux.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit, en effet, confirma John. Cependant, il faut que tu saches que ce n'était pas d'Hélène que je parlais.

Le logicien fronça les sourcils et pinça ses lèvres en une fine ligne sévère, affichant un air des plus perplexes ne se rendant pas compte de l'effet que ce petit geste pouvait avoir sur son ami. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. _J'avoue, je suis totalement largué !_

- Je ne comprends toujours pas, avoua Sherlock.

John se retint de sourire. Il espérait secrètement que Mycroft enregistrait toute la conversation parce que c'était mémorable. _Sherlock Holmes qui avoue à deux reprises ne pas comprendre ! C'est une date à entourer dans le calendrier !_

- Hélène est mon amie d'enfance. Nous venons du même patelin et nous avons fait toutes nos classes ensemble. Quant à Elisa, elle…

- Une minute !, l'interrompit le brun. Qui est cette Elisa ? Tu sors avec deux femmes en même temps, John ?

- Non !, s'écria le blond, alarmé. Bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas ce genre d'hommes ! Non. Elisa est…eh bien, disons qu'elle n'est pas prête d'oublier sa première rencontre avec Sherlock Holmes : sauvage et brutale.

_Sauvage et brutale…mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Oh… !_ Le déclic se fit dans l'esprit tortueux du détective. Elisa était la jeune femme brune qui lui était rentré dedans en pleine rue, celle qu'il avait copieusement insultée avant de tourner les talons.

Et ce n'était que maintenant qu'un détail des plus évidents le frappa. _L'alliance ! Hélène et Elisa portaient la même alliance ! Nom de…comment j'ai fait pour manquer ça ?_

- Elisa est la femme d'Hélène, dit-il dans un murmure.

- Oui, en effet, confirma l'aîné. C'étaient-elles que j'allais voir depuis plusieurs soirs. Elles vivent à Glasgow et n'étaient à Londres que pour quelques jours. Elles doivent être dans leur avion à l'heure qu'il est.

- Si tu ne sortais avec aucune d'elles, comment se fait-il que tu sois rentré hier soir avec des marques de griffures sur le coup et avec des traces de rouge à lèvres sur le col de ta chemise ?

_Sherlock Holmes, le détective consultant, est de retour à ce que je vois…_

- Hélène et Elisa ont une petite fille : Cloé. Elle a cinq ans et adore jouer et se déguiser. C'est elle qui m'a fait ça.

Sherlock encaissa les différentes informations. Il se sentait à la fois soulagé et stupide. _Stupide de n'avoir pas pu discerner les signes démontrant les mensonges de John ! Stupide que John se soit montré plus malin que moi !_ Mais il se sentait surtout blessé. Toute cette histoire ne changeait rien à sa situation. John resterait avec lui, certes, mais le problème n'était pas résolu. Cela ne serait qu'une question de semaines avant que le médecin ne fasse une « vraie » rencontre et ne le quitte pour se construire une nouvelle vie ailleurs et…_sans moi_. Cela ne changerait rien à ses sentiments, cela ne l'aiderait pas à mieux vivre avec ce poids sur ses épaules. _Et ça, je ne peux plus le supporter…c'est trop dur. _

Le brun détourna son regard de celui beaucoup trop intense de John. Le regarder était devenu trop difficile également. _Je ne fais que tourner en rond. Je ne pourrais pas aller mieux si je ne fais rien pour. _Que lui restait-il à faire ? Continuer de vivre avec John et faire semblant ? _Ce n'est malheureusement plus possible. _Jouer sur l'anticipation et demander au blond de déménager ? _Envisageable, mais…je n'en aurais pas le courage._ Retomber dans ses vieux travers : parler au crâne, fumer cigarettes sur cigarettes, voire des joints et redevenir accro à la cocaïne pour oublier ses sentiments et s'empêcher d'y penser ? _Pas mal, mais Mycroft et John me forceraient à retourner en centre de désintox et je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que d'…une seconde ! La voilà la solution. Faire ce que j'ai menacé de faire si John venait à me quitter : me suicider. _

Il n'était pas sérieux. Il s'aimait trop pour ça. _Ah vraiment ? Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr à ta place. Si c'est pour finir par vivre sans John autant mourir tout de suite. Cela m'épargnera une douleur insupportable. _Mais avant, il fallait qu'il éloigne John.

- J'aimerais rester seul, s'il te plaît.

John en fut sincèrement étonné. Il venait de tout déballer à Sherlock et celui-ci lui demandait simplement de partir ? Je_ ne comprends pas_. Le blond se serait plutôt attendu à ce qu'il lui demande des explications, à ce qu'il s'énerve, lui crie dessus. _Mais, rien. _

- Tu veux que je parte, sans te donner d'explications ?, s'étonna l'aîné.

- Sur quoi voudrais-tu me donner des…Attends une minute…_mon cerveau tourne décidemment au ralentis aujourd'hui…_pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait croire que tu sortais avec une femme ?

John se retint de soupirer de…soulagement ? _Sherlock se remet enfin à réfléchir normalement._ Le blond avait bien envie de lui dire qu'il avait fait ça uniquement dans le but d'attirer son attention sur lui car il espérait depuis des mois que leur relation évolue vers quelque chose de plus…intime. Il voulait lui dire « je t'aime », mais il n'était pas assez sûr de lui pour jouer cartes sur table avec le détective Aussi, le médecin emprunta un autre chemin.

- La question n'est pas pourquoi, mais comment, dit-il, le cœur au bord des lèvres tant il était tendu.

- Comment ça « comment » ?

- Eh bien, oui ! La question à poser est : comment veux-tu que notre relation évolue ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Voilà, c'était dit. Sherlock écarquilla les yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. _Est-ce que John sous-entendrait qu'il voudrait que nous soyons plus que des…amis ? _Cela serait inespéré.

- Je…je ne souhaite pas changer quoi que ce soit horm…

- Oh !, l'interrompit John visiblement déçu. Je croyais que…Non, laisse tomber. _C'est peut-être mieux ainsi de toute façon ! _Je te laisse seul, comme tu me l'as demandé.

John lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna en direction de l'escalier métallique. Il avait perdu Sherlock. Celui-ci ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

- Tu as raison, John !, s'exclama le détective dans son dos. Il y a bien une chose que je désire plus que tout au monde.

John interrompit sa marche.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Toi. Juste toi.

C'était exactement les mots qu'il rêvait d'entendre. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus. Le médecin pivota sur ses pieds et rejoignit le détective en quelques enjambées. Celui-ci leva sur lui un regard plein d'espoir, toujours embué par quelques larmes. John ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter le moindre mot. Il le saisit d'une main derrière la nuque et l'attira à lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils gémirent de concert, électrisés par ce premier contact intime entre eux. Leurs lèvres bougèrent les unes contre les autres avec douceur et sensualité. Les doigts de Sherlock allèrent fourrager dans les cheveux du blond, gémissant à nouveau sous leur douceur tant imaginée. Les mains de John glissèrent de sa nuque vers ses épaules, puis dans son dos le tout en de douces caresses pour finir par se poser dans le creux de ses reins. Il attira Sherlock tout contre lui savourant la sensation de son corps fin collé au sien. _Bon Dieu ! C'est encore mieux que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer ! _

Le baiser s'intensifia et gagna en fougue. Le brun mordit la lèvre inférieure de son ami lui arrachant un doux gémissement. Sherlock sourit de satisfaction tout contre ses lèvres avant de les lécher du bout de la langue. _Ses lèvres, je ne pourrais jamais m'en lasser. _ John gémit à nouveau, se collant encore plus contre lui, et entrouvrit la bouche donnant ainsi l'accès au brun. La langue de celui-ci vint taquiner sa jumelle en une douce et lente caresse. Ils se sentirent fondre de l'intérieur, la respiration hachée, les doigts fébriles cherchant plus de contact avec la peau de l'autre, les jambes tremblantes.

Ils s'écartèrent juste assez de temps pour reprendre leurs souffles avant de replonger avec avidité sur les lèvres de l'autre. Leurs langues reprirent leur ballet sensuel fait de caresses tantôt plus douces et tantôt plus rudes. Sherlock glissa ses longs doigts sous la chemise de John le faisant frissonner à son contact. Sa peau était si douce sous ses paumes qu'il caressa le dos du blond de haut en bas et de bas en haut, arrachant de nouveaux frissons au médecin. Celui-ci gémit le prénom du cadet tout contre sa bouche. _Oh bon sang ! _

Electrisé par ce murmure sensuel, le brun fit se rencontrer leurs bassins, leurs érections se pressant l'une contre l'autre, les faisant gémir à nouveau.

Cependant, John préféra ralentir les choses, l'endroit n'étant pas des plus idéals pour ce genre d'activités aussi agréables fussent-elles. Il continua à embrasser Sherlock, mais avec plus de langueur et de douceur, leurs lèvres ne faisant que se mouvoir très paresseusement les unes contre les autres. Le brun finit par se détacher et posa le menton sur la tête de John, l'enveloppant de ses bras.

Ils restèrent un très long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, silencieux, se contentant de savourer la présence de l'autre, la plénitude de l'instant présent et la beauté du paysage. Le médecin sentit Sherlock frissonner contre lui à plusieurs reprises. _Il doit avoir froid !_ Il était vrai que le logicien ne portait qu'un simple t-shirt et que le vent commençait à se lever et à rafraîchir l'atmosphère de cette belle journée printanière. John se décida à briser leur étreinte s'éloignant avec regret de son ami. Les deux hommes ressentirent aussitôt un vide que le détective combla partiellement en nouant leurs mains ensembles.

- Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, murmura le blond d'une voix douce comme s'il avait peur que parler plus fort ne provoque un cataclysme. Pour nous mettre au chaud, ajouta-t-il alors que Sherlock frissonnait une nouvelle fois.

Le médecin entraina Sherlock avait lui, passant un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui. Il sentait qu'il ne fallait surtout par rompre le contact qu'il soit physique ou visuel avec le détective. Celui-ci était encore trop perturbé pour supporter un quelconque éloignement de la part de son ami. Et la culpabilité était encore bien présente dans le cœur de John. _Je ne suis pas prêt à me pardonner de l'avoir fait pleurer…_

Ils traversèrent les appartements de Mrs Hudson qui semblait s'être absentée. Les deux hommes en furent secrètement soulagés, mais pour des raisons bien différentes. Sherlock se sentait encore honteux de s'être laissé aller dans les bras de sa logeuse à pleurer comme l'enfant qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'être. Quant à John, il n'aurait pas pu supporter une nouvelle fois le regard plein de reproches de la vieille dame. Il s'en voulait déjà bien assez.

Ils regagnèrent leur salon, silencieux. Une fois dans la pièce, Sherlock se détacha de John et s'éloigna de lui de quelques pas. Un lourd silence gêné rendait l'air irrespirable. Le détective se risqua à lancer un coup d'œil à son colocataire. Celui-ci se triturait les doigts dans tous les sens, les yeux baissés. _Il regrette…je devais m'en douter…Après tout, c'est un homme à femmes alors que ferait-il avec…moi ? _

De nouvelles larmes menacèrent de couler et Sherlock se maudit pour ça. _A croire qu'une fois que cela commence, impossible d'arrêter de pleurer !_ Il se sentait ridicule. Pleurer ne lui était plus arrivé depuis l'âge de dix ans. Sans doute était-ce une très mauvaise idée d'enfouir durant tant d'années toutes les émotions que tout humain normal se devait de ressentir à un moment ou l'autre de sa vie. _Autant faire ça vite…pleurer une bonne fois et oublier. _

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se tourna vers le blond sans oser le regarder dans les yeux, toutefois.

- Ecoute John, si ce qu'il vient de se passer entre nous doit finir par te mettre mal à l'aise, je préfère que l'on en reste là et que l'on oublie tout. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si nous ne savions pas que tu aimes les femmes et pas…les hommes…_comme moi._

Le bruit d'une brusque expiration lui fit lever les yeux sur son ami. John le regardait avec une telle intensité que le logicien se sentait littéralement fondre de l'intérieur, une douce chaleur s'insinuant dans son corps.

- Je ne peux pas oublier, je suis désolé, dit le médecin dans un souffle.

- Ah !, se contenta de dire le brun ne voyant pas où tout cela allait mener.

- Je ne peux pas et je ne _veux _pas, précisa John en s'approchant de Sherlock sans le lâcher des yeux.

- Vraiment ?

Cette question était pleine d'espoir. Même Sherlock l'entendit dans l'intonation de sa voix. Est-ce que John allait vraiment lui dire qu'ils désiraient la même chose ? _Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai ! _Le détective tenta de se pincer aussi discrètement que possible l'avant-bras, mais le geste n'échappa pas à l'aîné qui ne put retenir un petit sourire de naître sur ses lèvres.

- Oui, Sherlock. Ecoute, je sais que mes antécédents amoureux ne plaident pas en ma faveur, mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr c'est que je n'ai jamais ressenti pour aucune femme le dixième de ce que je ressens pour toi. Mes sentiments à ton égard sont bien trop forts pour être ignorés.

- Tes…sentiments pour…moi ?, répéta Sherlock ayant peur d'être en train de rêver.

- De l'amour Sherlock. Ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est de l'amour. Et savoir que tu as pleuré par ma faute me fait me sentir misérable.

- Comment sais-tu que j'ai pleuré, s'alarma le brun posant la main sur son visage pour être sûr que les larmes n'avaient pas coulé sans qu'il ne le sente.

- Mycroft.

- Ah. Oui, évidemment, répondit le cadet raide comme un piquet. _Il faut toujours qu'il se mêle de tout celui-là ! Qu'il s'occupe de son régime et nous foutent la paix ! Bon sang !_

Maudire Mycroft était bien beau, mais s'il n'avait pas été là pour remonter les bretelles de John, ils en serraient toujours au même point. _C'est vrai ça ? _Bien sûr que oui ! Les deux hommes auraient continués – bêtement – à attendre que l'autre face le premier par. _Autant dire que cela aurait pris du temps. _Beaucoup de temps. _Oui, d'accord. Beaucoup de temps. Contente ? _Non, pas encore Sherlock. Il serait peut-être temps de répondre à John. _A quel sujet ? _Oh bon sang ! Ne venait-il pas de dire que les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour lui s'apparentaient à de l'amour ? _Ah oui ! Oups…_

Oups, en effet.

- Sherlock ? Tu…tu es sûr que ça va ?, lui demanda le médecin qui s'était fortement approché de lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte trop perdu dans ses pensées qu'il était.

- Je me sentirais beaucoup mieux si tu…si tu m'…

- Si « je… » quoi, Sherlock ?

- Si tu m'embrassais…encore, avoua le brun dans un souffle qui vint s'écraser sur la bouche de John.

Le médecin eut un sourire tendre et alla caller sa main contre la joue du détective qui s'y appuya un peu plus, cherchant davantage de contact. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent doucement, leurs souffles se mélangeant entre le mince espace subsistant. Tout le contrôle de John céda à l'instant même où le regard glacé de Sherlock glissa sur ses lèvres avec convoitise.

Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent en une douce caresse, leur faisant pousser de petits soupirs de contentement. John attira le corps de Sherlock contre le sien, ses mains se pressant dans le creux de son dos arrachant un gémissement au brun qu'il étouffa de sa bouche. Sherlock entrouvrit les lèvres en une invitation silencieuse que le médecin s'empressa d'accepter. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent avec douceur et sensualité, prenant le temps de se taquiner, de se caresser, de s'apprivoiser.

Les doigts de John remontèrent lentement le long du dos de son amour pour finir dans les boucles brunes si soyeuses. Il en gémit tant le contact était doux. Le baiser se fit plus lent et cette fois-ci, ce fut Sherlock qui le rompit posant son front sur celui du médecin. Le brun affichait un sourire lumineux qui ne le rendit que plus magnifique aux yeux de son compagnon. Lui-même devait sûrement afficher cet air béat et énamouré absolument ridicule pour qui assisterait à la scène.

- J'ai besoin de prendre une douche, murmura le brun. Est-ce que…tu aimerais…venir avec moi ?

Voir Sherlock Holmes hésiter était sans doute la chose la plus sexy et adorable que John ait jamais vu. Il avait bien envie de dire oui, mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. _Cela va un peu vite, non ? _

- John…s'il te plait…j'ai besoin de ta présence…

Qui pourrait résister à pareille demande ? _Pas moi en tout cas…_Le blond acquiesça, heureux de faire plaisir à Sherlock et encore plus heureux lorsque le sourire de celui-ci s'agrandit. Le détective l'entraîna dans la salle de bain dont il prit grand soin de verrouiller la porte. Tout en se déshabillant l'un l'autre avec une lenteur voulue, John se promit qu'il ne profiterait pas du moment. Ils devaient rester sages. Ils devaient prendre leur temps. Ils n'en savoureraient que plus chaque moment passé ensemble.

Le brun fut soulagé de constater que John ne semblait éprouver aucune difficulté ou gêne à se retrouver nu en présence d'un autre homme tout aussi…nu que lui. _Il a fait la guerre, espèce d'écervelé ! Les soldats n'ont pas vraiment d'intimité dans ce genre de situation ! _Peut-être, mais, pour Sherlock, il s'agissait d'une première. Son expérience des relations amoureuses avoisinait le zéro absolu vu qu'il n'y avait jamais trouvé le moindre intérêt avant qu'un certain blondinet ne fasse intrusion dans sa vie. _Très sexy le blondinet, en passant…_

John attira un Sherlock bien pensif avec lui dans la baignoire, refermant le rideau de douche derrière eux. L'eau chaude, presque brûlante – comme l'aimait le détective – ruissela sur leurs corps. Le cadet se décida à faire le premier geste et s'empara d'une bouteille de shampoing pour en verser dans le creux de sa paume.

Il sentait le bois de santal…_comme John_…une odeur que Sherlock adorait tout particulièrement. Encore plus à cet instant. Le blond lui tourna le dos, comprenant son intention. Il se laissa laver les cheveux.

Sherlock s'appliqua à sa tâche avec une extrême douceur massant le crâne et la nuque du blond. Puis, ses mains glissèrent d'elles-mêmes sur les épaules de John et le haut de son dos, y massant chaque muscle. Le médecin gémit et pencha légèrement la tête en arrière lorsque ses doigts redessinèrent la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale. Le détective se sentait de plus en plus…excité – un seul coup d'œil à son entre-jambe lui suffit à comprendre à quel point – à mesure qu'il découvrait centimètre par centimètre la peau veloutée de son compagnon.

John se retourna brusquement vers lui, le surprenant. Le cadet eut juste le temps d'admirer le regard de braise du médecin avant que les lèvres de celui-ci ne viennent s'écraser sur les siennes. Le baiser était fougueux, animal voire brutal. Leurs langues se combattaient, leurs mains agrippaient les cheveux de l'autre par poignée, leurs corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre dans une parfaite union. Gémissements, morsures, caresses, pincements, grognements…les deux hommes étaient perdu dans une spirale de plaisirs et de désirs.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fraction de seconde, le temps de reprendre une seule et rapide respiration avant de repartir à l'assaut des lèvres de l'autre déjà bien rougies par les douces tortures affligées. Sans trop savoir comment, ils se retrouvèrent allongés dans la baignoire, le corps de Sherlock recouvrant celui du médecin, leurs jambes entremêlées, leurs bassins pressés l'un contre l'autre, leurs bras enroulés autour de la taille de l'autre, leurs mains tirant sur les cheveux et leurs bouches toujours unies avec sauvagerie.

Cette folie amoureuse ne commença à prendre fin que lorsque l'eau coulant sur leurs peaux ne devint froide, les faisant frissonner à en avoir la chair de poule. Malgré le froid qui donnait presqu'une couleur bleutée à leurs lèvres, ils restèrent encore un long moment ainsi enlacés à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Ils étaient frigorifiés, mais un feu – qui n'était pas prêt de s'éteindre – brûlait en eux.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant, le regard noyé dans celui de l'autre, qu'ils prirent tous deux consciences d'un élément qui, jusque-là, leur avait échappé : ils étaient tombés amoureux. Cette pensée commune les fit sourirent du même sourire doux, tendre et sincère qui suffit à faire comprendre à l'autre l'importance du moment.

- Nous ferions mieux de sortir de la baignoire avant de nous transformer en cubes de glace, murmura John tout en caressant du bout des doigts la peau bleuie des lèvres de son compagnon.

- Tu as raison, dit Sherlock en se levant, attrapant les mains de John pour l'aider à en faire autant.

Ils sortirent de la baignoire et passèrent leurs sorties de bain sans même prendre la peine de se sécher inondant d'eau le sol de la salle de bain. Ils se frictionnèrent juste la tête rapidement avec une serviette avant de sortir de la pièce main dans la main aucun des deux n'étant prêts à rompre le contact physique entre eux. D'un commun accord implicite, ils se préparèrent du thé. L'un mit l'eau à chauffer, l'autre prépara le thé et les tasses. Sherlock mit du lait dans celle de John et John deux sucres dans celle de Sherlock.

Levant les yeux l'un vers l'autre, ils se sourirent encore comme les deux imbéciles amoureux qu'ils étaient. Tout leur semblait plus simple et plus beau…Ils prirent leurs tasses de thé et allèrent s'installer dans la chambre de Sherlock sans se consulter. Là, John s'adossa à la tête de lit tandis que le brun vint se coucher entre ses jambes, le dos tout contre son torse. Ils burent leurs thés dans un agréable silence brièvement interrompu par les gémissements de Sherlock – qui s'apparentaient plus à un ronronnement – alors que la main de John lui caressait les cheveux avec douceur.

Sherlock, après tant d'émotions subies en une seule journée, sombra dans un doux et profond sommeil bien mérité. Le médecin eut un tendre sourire à le voir ainsi, les traits du visage si détendu qu'il ressemblait presqu'à un adolescent. John lui prit sa tasse de thé vide des mains et la déposa sur la table de chevet à côté de la sienne. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans les coussins, raffermit sa prise sur Sherlock et, fermant les yeux à son tour, s'endormit.

Mycroft Holmes éteignit son portable mettant ainsi fin à la dernière vidéo qu'Anthéa lui avait envoyé. Glissant l'appareil dans la poche du pantalon de son costume trois pièces, le visage de l'homme d'Etat arbora une esquisse de sourire. John avait tenu parole. Tout allait pour le mieux, maintenant. Son cher petit frère était en de bonnes mains. De très bonnes mains.

- Je vais devoir les avoir à l'œil deux fois plus qu'avant, soupira-t-il en se levant de son bureau.

L'aîné des Holmes s'empara de sa veste et de son parapluie.

- Ah, Sherlock et l'amour…toute une histoire…

Et il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

* * *

**Alors, dites-moi tout ! Vous avez aimé ? **

**Oui, oui, je sais...il n'y a pas de lemon (qui avait été très apprécié dans "Discorde") et il y a moins de...mamours comme je dis. **

**Mais ! Oui, il y a un "mais" ! Le prochain OS sera, en quelque sorte, la suite indirecte de celui-ci. Par "indirecte", j'entends que le prochain OS peut être lu sans avoir pris connaissance de celui-ci. **

**Alors, "ma déclaration" est la suivante : je ne sais pas du tout vous dire quand le prochain OS sera posté parce que, de une, il n'est pas encore commencé, et de deux, mes horaires ne me permettront plus d'écrire autant. En effet, je me lève tous les jours à 7h00 pour commencer le boulot à 8h30 jusqu'à 17h avant de devoir me rendre à mes cours du soir de 18h à 21h...et ce, trois fois semaine. Impossible donc d'écrire ces jours-là...**

**Bref, ne désespéré pas...je ferais au plus vite tout...**

**Allé ! Un p'tit commentaire pour remercier la gentille auteure que je suis !**

**Bises, **

**Diabo**


End file.
